<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Husband by Heavenli24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968998">The Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24'>Heavenli24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years, Continents... and Quarantine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Second Chances Series, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Surviving a state-mandated quarantine with young children certainly can be stressful... and sometimes you just need to find a way to relieve that stress. A future fic based in the Second Chances universe.</p><p>Part of the Years, Continents... and Quarantine Series, exploring Logan and Veronica surviving quarantine via different relationship dynamics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years, Continents... and Quarantine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoVe In The Time Of Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, give it back!" The seven-year-old with blonde pigtails clutches the blue crayon to her chest.</p><p>Her brother pouts, a displeased frown on his face. "I had it first."</p><p>"No, you didn't," retorts Abigail defiantly.</p><p>"Did too," shoots back Riley.</p><p>"Did not."</p><p>"I was using it!"</p><p>"But they're <em>my</em> crayons."</p><p>"Okay, that's enough!" Veronica raises her voice sharply, folding her arms and glaring sternly at her children. "Abi, you know perfectly well that in this house, we share. Riley was using the blue crayon first. Please give it back to him."</p><p>"But, Mom—"</p><p>"No buts, Abigail Echolls," Veronica cuts in. "You're the eldest, you should be setting a good example for your brother. Now give the crayon back."</p><p>Abi frowns defiantly, pursing her lips as if to protest, but Veronica stares her down until she finally relents, pushing the crayon back across the table. Riley grabs it and gives his sister a smug smirk—one that is a little too much like Logan's for Veronica's liking.</p><p>"Thank you," says Veronica. "And Riley, you also need to be kind to your sister, and share the crayons with her when she asks... <em>nicely</em>." She gives Abi a pointed look. "Okay?"</p><p>Riley doesn't acknowledge her, his head down as he concentrates on his drawing.</p><p>"Riley? Did you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes, Mom," he mutters, barely looking up.</p><p>"All right, then." Veronica sighs with relief. Another potential disaster averted. "Now, I have a few chores to do, so can you please behave yourselves for just a little while?"</p><p>"Okay, Mom," they chorus together.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>With one last look to check they're doing as they've been told, Veronica turns and heads down the hall to the master bedroom. Gently clicking the door open, she moves inside and closes it behind her, letting her head rest back against the wood.</p><p>"Remind me again why we thought having kids was a good idea?" she asks tiredly.</p><p>Logan chuckles from his position on the bed, where he's surrounded by paperwork. Usually when one of them works from home, they have the dining table set up as their office space, but with the kids at home every day now too, with schoolwork and activities to do, Logan has been relegated to the bedroom.</p><p>"On, come on, you love our children." He shoots her a grin. "They're the light of your life, remember?"</p><p>"That was <em>before</em> lockdown meant I had to spend twenty-four hours a day with a precocious seven-year-old and a mischievous five-year-old."</p><p>Veronica sighs, pushing away from the door and crossing the room, coming to stand in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that look out onto the beach. She hears the shuffling of papers behind her, followed by Logan shifting off the bed, and then he's standing behind her. His hands come to her shoulders as he starts to knead her tight muscles.</p><p>"Hmm, you're tense," he murmurs, thumbs massaging the knots in her neck.</p><p>"No shit," is her automatic response. "Some of us don't get the luxury of either going out to work, or holing themselves up in here all day under the pretence of 'working'. Some of us have to deal with our nightmare children all fucking day long instead."</p><p>"They aren't nightmares." There's a smile in his tone and Veronica doesn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by it. "They're just fed up and tired, like all of us."</p><p>"I know." Veronica nods, gaze fixed on the ocean outside the window.</p><p>Logan's hands slide to her upper arms, before he lets his fingers drift down along her skin. The touch sends pleasant tingles right through her, and a soft moan escapes her lips as he presses his mouth to her neck.</p><p>"Don't," she warns softly.</p><p>"Don't what?" he asks, before darting his tongue out to taste her skin.</p><p>She shudders, heat pooling in her belly. "Don't start something we can't finish."</p><p>"Who says we can't finish?" he murmurs, his hands slipping around her waist and coming to rest over her stomach. "Besides, how long has it been since we had sex?"</p><p>"Too long," she breathes, abdominal muscles clenching as Logan's fingers slide lower.</p><p>With all the worry over this damned virus, and spending all day every day stuck in their house with their kids, they haven't exactly had the time or the desire to make love lately.</p><p>"Well, let's rectify that, shall we?"</p><p>His voice is low and seductive, and she's <em>this close</em> to giving in, but there's the small matter of, "Logan, the kids are just down the hall."</p><p>"So? We can be quick. And quiet." He releases her, stepping back and reaching for her hand.</p><p>"Logan, no."</p><p>"Yes." He grins at her, tugs on her hand. "Come on."</p><p>He pulls her into their en-suite bathroom and locks the door behind them. He steps over to the sink and pats the counter beside it in invitation.</p><p>"Get up here." He shoots her a grin.</p><p>Veronica shakes her head at him, but complies, stepping out of her comfy sweatpants and underwear and hopping up onto the counter. Logan simply stares at her for a long moment, a ravenous look in his eyes. She must make a picture right now—unwashed hair pulled up in a messy bun, no make-up, one of Logan's oversized sweaters practically drowning her, and her legs spread open for him—but he doesn't seem to care.</p><p>"God, you're gorgeous," he mutters, his voice low and throaty as he steps between her legs.</p><p>One of his hands comes up to cup her neck, and he kisses her hungrily as the other slips between her thighs. His fingers slide across her wet folds and Veronica gasps sharply against his mouth. He thumbs her clit, making her hips rock in response, then pushes two fingers into her.</p><p>"Fuck." Veronica hisses into his mouth, dizzy with arousal.</p><p>She loops one arm around his neck, holding on tight as he strokes his fingers quickly inside her. Her free hand drops to his crotch, palming his length through his sweatpants. He's hot and hard beneath the material, and it sends a bolt of liquid heat straight to her core. Logan sucks in a breath, the hand on her neck drifting down her torso and under her sweater to cup her breast.</p><p>"You're not wearing a bra," he realises absently, his thumb running across her nipple.</p><p>"Not much point these days." Veronica shrugs.</p><p>She slides her hand into his sweatpants and takes him in hand, stroking a couple of times before tugging the pants down and freeing him from their confines. His fingers pump once, twice inside her before they pull out, and without another word, she shifts forward on the counter and guides him inside her.</p><p>"Fuck, yeah," she murmurs at the delicious way he fills and stretches her. All these years, and she still manages to be floored by how he makes her feel.</p><p>That's all the encouragement he seems to need, his hands coming to her bottom, gripping tightly as he thrusts into her in long, smooth strokes.</p><p>Here, like this, with Logan, she can forget about the rest of the world, if only for a short time. This is just what she needs after the longest morning ever with her not-so-darling-right-now children.</p><p>Logan begins to move faster, one hand slipping between them to thumb her clit, and Veronica lets out a long, low moan. "God, don't stop."</p><p>"Shh." Logan gives a soft chuckle. "We gotta be quiet."</p><p>"Easier said than done," she mutters, her breath coming in short pants now, delicious pressure building deep inside her as he ups the pace.</p><p>A moment later, she can't stop another soft moan from escaping her lips. "God, yes. I'm… almost… there."</p><p>"You gonna come for me?" Logan's voice is hot and silky in her ear as his fingers work her clit.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna—"</p><p>"Mo-om!" There's a sudden banging on the bathroom door. "Are you in there?"</p><p>"Shit!" Veronica hisses, her eyes snapping to Logan's in shock as he freezes mid-thrust. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Mom, where are you?" Abi's voice sounds loud and clear through the door. "Riley took my Legos and he won't give them back."</p><p>Veronica stares at Logan for a moment as she catches her breath, before swallowing and replying with a quick, "I'm a little busy right now, Abs."</p><p>"Where's Daddy?"</p><p>"He's uh…" Veronica wracks her brain for a suitable explanation, as Logan smirks with amusement. "He's just helping me with something. Tell your brother that I said he has to give them back to you, okay?"</p><p>"But, Mom, he won't listen."</p><p>"Well, do your best, okay? I'll be out in a minute."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Veronica waits until she hears Abi leaving the room, and then sighs, dropping her head to Logan's shoulder.</p><p>"So, much for that, huh?"</p><p>"Hey." Logan slips a finger under her chin, bringing her face up to his. "We still have a minute. Let's finish this."</p><p>"After that? I don't think so."</p><p>"Come on," he says, stroking her clit again as he rocks his hips forward, pushing back into her, "you know you want it."</p><p>"All right, I do," she relents, her orgasm rapidly approaching once more. "But we gotta be fast."</p><p>"Not a problem, Mrs. Echolls." He grins, tugging her close as he increases the pace. "Fast is what I'm good at."</p><p>Veronica gives a soft snort of laughter. "Not sure that's necessarily a good thing."</p><p>"Not usually, no," he concedes. "Right now, though? Hell, yeah."</p><p>His fingers work her clit as he buries himself deep inside her, and Veronica's head falls back as the inevitable wave of pleasure begins to build again. He leans in close, his breath hot against her ear, and his next words are her undoing.</p><p>"Come for me, Veronica. Hard."</p><p>So, she does, pressing her face into his shoulder to muffle her cries of orgasm. Her inner muscles pulse around him as he lets go as well, giving a soft groan against her neck and a muttered, "Fuck."</p><p>As they cling to each other, catching their breath, Logan lets out a satisfied chuckle as he lifts his head and strokes her hair.</p><p>"Did that let off the required amount of steam?"</p><p>"Hell, yeah," she mutters breathlessly.</p><p>"Ready to go back out there and face our little monsters?"</p><p>"No," is her immediate response, and Logan gives another chuckle. "Would much rather stay in here with you for the rest of the day."</p><p>"If we did that, we'd have World War III on our hands by the time we emerged; the place would end up destroyed."</p><p>"I know." She nods. "But just give me a minute to get my resolve back."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Logan kisses the top of her head and tightens his arms around her. Veronica lets herself sink into him, drawing strength from his reassuring embrace. After a long moment of solitude, she finally pulls back.</p><p>"Thank you." She kisses him gently.</p><p>"My pleasure."</p><p>He steps back so she can slide off the counter, and they clean themselves up, tugging on and readjusting their clothes. Veronica splashes water on her face, then gives herself a quick once-over before reluctantly heading for the door. She gives Logan a grateful smile and a wink before leaving the bathroom and returning to the reality of living in lockdown with young kids.</p><p>"Okay, kids," she calls out as she exits the bedroom. "You'd better be behaving yourselves, or there'll be no dessert for dinner."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005688">Covers (Heavenli24 stories)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>